The Scene That Disney Forgot
by Showgirl22
Summary: This is the scene that should have been included at least in some form in AWE. Will and Elizabeth finally have thier wedding night. RATED M FOR A REASON! Its my first fic that I wrote after watching it one day. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this movie (since obviously if I did this story wouldnt need writing). Its my first fic so enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good-bye poppet". As Elizabeth climbed into the boat, she felt a knot in her stomach tighten with so many emotions. Sadness, joy, love, anxiety all rolled around her mind as if Calypso had unleashed another maelstrom in it. As the crew waved good-bye, she pulled out her oars and pointed the little boat towards shore.

As she rowed, she saw a figure rising from the water on to the beach. Her friend, savior, love and now husband, William Turner. As she neared the shore he turned around and she could not take it anymore. She jumped out of the boat and into his arms. Her eyes took in the huge scar that now crossed his chest, the place where his heart had been removed. Her eyes filled up with tears as the mere sight broke her from within. He followed her gaze, lifting her chin with his fingers.

"Hey, none of that now, Mrs. Turner." She stared at him for a moment; the hazel orbs met the dark brown ones. Then she kissed him passionately and he responded with all the love he could. The feel of their lips touching was intoxicating; it sent shivers up Elizabeth's spine. Suddenly, he picked her up and carried her onto the shore, their mouths still locked together. Looking into her deep brown eyes, full of love, he marveled at how the speech, so full of passion and emotion, that she had made before the battle had made him fall for her all over again, made his realize that he didn't want to continue without her. It all seemed so long ago, amidst the battle with Davey Jones that he had proposed and she had accepted. It seemed so unfair that Fate was set to keep them apart. His heart hurt at the thought of how they had spent so much time not speaking and now they have so little time to spend together. She seemed to be echoing his thoughts as she gazed into his brown puppy eyes, heavy with sorrow.

"You know I have always loved you Will. I can't believe we wasted so much time when you thought I didn't. And now…" She shifted her gaze to the horizon, unable to speak the fate that was now theirs to live.

Will couldn't take it anymore, this, sitting there, watching her still punishing herself for what she had done. He didn't care; she was his now, forever, literally. Suddenly she got up and he panicked, wondering where she was going. She went to her lifeboat, and took out a blanket then spread it over the sand. She lay down upon it, beckoning Will to join her. He followed and kneeled next to her.

"Elizabeth…" "Shh" she put a finger to his lips and took his head in her hands. "As you said, I am no longer Elizabeth Swann, I am now Mrs. Elizabeth Turner and I want to know what that feels like." Then she put her forehead on Will's, their lips barely touching, "I love you too" he whispered before capturing her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling him on top of her. She sensed that he was trying not to crush her. She loved the feeling of his weight on hers, their two bodies molded together as one. His tongue graced her sculpted lips before being admitted. Their tongues battled for dominance.

Suddenly, Will broke the kiss. Grinning, he began to make a trail down her jaw, neck and shoulders coming to rest on her collarbone. Her body was equal to that of a goddess in his mind and it was time he paid it his respect. Once he reached her collarbone he began to bite and suck on her smooth skin while untying the kimono she had wore in the battle. Likewise, she was undoing the ties on his flowing shirt, which still bore the marks of his surgery. She beat him to the finish and threw his shirt on some rock, not caring where it went. Her jacket was now off and she grabbed him and pulled her to her lips. As the newly exposed skins met, both felt something ignite between them, urging them on.

"Will, this feels so right, whatever you do, don't stop." He grinned, thinking that stopping was the last thing on his mind at the moment, and attacked her mouth savagely, eliciting a moan from her beneath him.

Finally her dress and his pants were flung away, as if they had offended their owners. The couple was left in nothing but their undergarments. They paused here for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes, saying things that didn't need to be spoken. Feeling a sudden boldness take hold of her, Elizabeth reversed them and she began to mimic Will's earlier activities and followed the path from his jaw to his chest, pausing at his nipples, his scar and every freckle she came to and lavished upon it, making her husband create noises she had never heard before. This only egged her on. When she reached his abs, those wonderful muscles, hardened and toned by his time pirating and fighting, he stopped her.

"What is it dear?" she asked, reveling in the look of pleasure on her lovers face.

"I'm sorry love, but you've had your fun for now, it's my turn now" Smiling in that devilish and sexy way that Elizabeth found irresistible, he flipped them over so he was on top. He reached around her, lifting her with his strong arms so he could untie her chemise. As the final string came loose, she grabbed it and began to slowly pull it over her head. Will watched in amazement as her stomach, ribs and finally her breasts were at last reveled to him. He thought about how that timid young girl he had fallen for as a child was now sitting in front of him, a bold and beautiful woman that wanted him as much as he wanted her. Elizabeth began to blush as his eyes stayed fixed upon her. Becoming aware of this, Will snapped back to reality, and breathed, "You are beautiful Elizabeth".

With that he launched onto one of her perfect breasts with his mouth, taking it all in. Elizabeth felt as though her blood was going to boil over with pleasure. She could not stop moaning his name and other incoherent thoughts that only motivated Will more. She began to moan, fisting her hands in his hair. After having his fun with one, he moved to the other breast, pleasing it just as much as the first. Soon after he moved further south, each touch of his lips made Elizabeth twitch with anticipation.

"Will" she begged. The heat in her stomach was driving her wild. Her desires for him were running crazy. She knew that she was ready, that she wanted him. He silenced her with a quick, yet passionate kiss. Elizabeth took this moment to snake her hand between them and rip of his last article of clothing off.

The feeling of skin on skin caused heat to spark between them and all intelligent thoughts flew out into the wind. Their kisses became more heated and hungrier. When they surfaced for air, Will took control and slipped a digit into her. She gasped and her eyes widened in shock. She began to rock with his hand, trying to shove him deeper into her. She needed him and he knew it. Elizabeth began to feel her body tremble with anticipation and pleasure beyond explanation. Although she could not explain what it was, she knew there was something just over the edge waiting to be let loose. When it was almost time, when she felt herself so near, Will removed his hand. Elizabeth immediately began to protest but Will silenced her with a look.

"Are you ready love?" He asked, watching her face with great care and concern.

"Of course I am darling, do you expect me to wait another 10 years when we are this close?" she responded, making Will laugh against her lips. Without ever breaking eye contact, he slowly pushed his manhood into her wet and needy folds. As her maidenhood broke, Elizabeth cried out in pain, causing Will to stop and wait for her, as much as it pained his needs to do so. He kissed the tears that began to fall from her closed eyes. After a moment the pain subsided and a new sensation began to take over. She nudged him to continue with her hips and he could only oblige.

With every thrust he murmured, "I love you" until they had sped up so fast that breathing was suddenly a challenging task. Again, Elizabeth felt herself so close to the edge she was gasping and clinging to Wills neck for dear life. Sweat began to bead across their brows, dripping down their necks. Will kept up his pace, so lost in the moment that all he could feel was pleasure. No thoughts of tomorrow, just of the now.

Suddenly Elizabeth let out a scream so loud she was sure the men on board the Pearl would hear her, not that she cared. A second later so did Will as his too hit his limit and emptied into her. Gasping for air, he looked at his bride. Her face was flushed and sweaty, still covered in who knows what from the battle, her beautiful auburn hair was damp and stuck to her face, littered with pieces of sand. To him, she was perfect.

Elizabeth stared right back, seeing the man who had given her the world, the man whom she loved, and the man who loved her.

"You're trembling, Will", she whispered.

"So are you" He replied. Then, realizing that he was still in her, he slowly pulled out, rolled off his wife, and lay next to her on his side. Elizabeth reached out and tenderly pushed a lock of dark curls away from his face. He propped his head up on his arm, wrapping the other one around her. A moment of silence passed before he asked, "What are you thinking about love?"

Elizabeth smiled meekly and replied "You, us, and everything we've been through. It seems so amazing to me that I used to believe that pirates were men who were evil and despised. And yet here we are, me the King of the Brethren Court and you, Capitan of the Flying Dutchman. Fate certainly had her fun with our lives." She began to close her eyes, content to lie there forever. Will kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him. Their bodies fit perfectly, like they were made that way.

After dozing for a while, Will awoke suddenly. He looked around and remembered where he was, who he was and who he was with. With that last thought he looked beside him to find Elizabeth gone. After a moment of panic he began scanning the area he saw her sitting on a rock, gazing into the distance, her under-dress back on and wearing his boots. He couldn't help but stare. The sunlight hit her hair beautifully as it blew behind her in the ocean breeze. She seemed deep in thought. He thought to himself for what seemed like them millionth time that day 'I can't believe she chose me'. Grabbing his clothes he began to get dressed. Elizabeth seemed to snap out of her reverie and come behind him. He saw her approach and suddenly whipped around, tackled her to the ground and began to tickle her.

"Stop Will! That tickles! Willlll" she gasped as he took the moment to grab one of his boots, sat down and put it on.

"I'm going to need the other one..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know what happens after that!!!


End file.
